The papain superfamily of cysteine proteases are widely distributed in diverse species including mammals, invertebrates, protozoa, plants and bacteria. A number of mammalian cathepsin enzymes, including cathepsins B, F, H, K, L, O, S, and W, have been ascribed to this superfamily, and inappropriate regulation of their activity has been implicated in a number of metabolic disorders including arthritis, muscular dystrophy, inflammation, glomerulonephritis and tumour invasion. Pathogenic cathepsin like enzymes include the bacterial gingipains, the malarial falcipains I, II, III et seq and cysteine proteases from Pneumocystis carinii, Trypanosoma cruzei and brucei, Crithidia fusiculata, Schistosoma spp.
In WO 97/40066, the use of inhibitors against Cathepsin S is described. The inhibition of this enzyme is suggested to prevent or treat disease caused by protease activity. Cathepsin S is a highly active cysteine protease belonging to the papain superfamily. Its primary structure is 57%, 41% and 45% homologous with human cathepsin L and H and the plant cysteine protease papain respectively, although only 31% homologous with cathepsin B. It is found mainly in B cells, dendritic cells and macrophages and this limited occurrence suggests the potential involvement of this enzyme in the pathogenesis of degenerative disease. Moreover, it has been found that destruction of Ii by proteolysis is required for MHC class II molecules to bind antigenic peptides, and for transport of the resulting complex to the cell surface. Furthermore, it has been found that Cathepsin S is essential in B cells for effective Ii proteolysis necessary to render class II molecules competent for binding peptides. Therefore, the inhibition of this enzyme may be useful in modulating class II-restricted immune response (WO 97/40066). Other disorders in which cathepsin S is implicated are asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, endometriosis and chronic pain.